Seagulls
by walnutdemon
Summary: This is a sad Yumi and Ulrich fic. A sailor with a broken promise, a girl with a broken heart...


A/N: Helloooo peoples! This is a sad Yumi/Ulrich fic. I write a song in here, yes. If you don't like it, deal with it.



Seagulls

Yumi walked along the beach. She was forlorn after a particularly bad day at work. As she was walking along, she saw a familiar face walking down the dock. She ran swiftly across the sand and threw herself into the arms of Ulrich Stern.

"Oh, Ulrich, I'm so glad to see you! Please stay here this time, don't go!" He had been gone for the past three months on another one of his voyages that he always was on. Bending down, he placed his hands gently on her cheeks and looked down at her with a contemplated look. She sighed. She knew exactly what he was going to say.

He held her in his arms and sang softly:

_Hello, my sweetie, hello, my honey,_

_I know that I love you and it's just sort of funny,_

_The sea is my heaven, the land is my hell,_

_Just think of the stories I'll be able to tell._

Then he looked at her and said, "Please wait for one more voyage. I promise I'll stay here after that."

The empty promise rang in her ears like somebody calling into a dark, empty cave. That was what he had been saying for the past three years, and still nothing had changed. He would sing that song every time he returned, and break his promise each time.

"I'll be staying here tonight and leave tomorrow at noon," he said.

He spent the night that night in her apartment. They began to kiss on her bed. His tongue flickered across her lips, requesting permission for entrance. His hands found their way under her shirt, and they spent that night loving each other.

The next day at noon he waved goodbye to her as the _U.S.S. Pelican _took sail. She sighed.



A few weeks later, Ulrich Stern was sitting on the dock of his ship. His brow was furrowed and he was in deep contemplation. Suddenly his cell phone rang. A voice was frantically saying something through the mouth piece. His furrowed eyebrows suddenly went up and his mouth shot open in surprise. He dropped his cell phone on the floor.

"Set sail for dock," he barked at his first mate, Odd.

After the journey back, didn't even pause to grab a bus or taxi. He sprinted so fast that if you had seen him, you would have thought the entire army was chasing him.

Finally he arrived at the hospital, which happened to be nearby. He ran to the front desk. "Which room is Yumi Ishiyama in?" he asked frantically.

The clerk looked at him calmly. "Room 324, in the intensive care unit," she replied. (A/N: I don't know the wings of a hospital, just stick with me…)

He dashed up the stairs. Once he arrived, he slowed down. A nurse greeted him at the door. "Front desk just gave me a call to let me know you were coming. Please be quiet when you walk in," she said.

When he walked in, he saw two elderly people sitting in chairs, tears in their eyes. He immediately recognized them as Yumi's parents.

"What happened to her?" he demanded.

"We found he unconscious in the bathroom," the mom said. "Sh-she had an empty bottle of sleeping pills in her hand."

Ulrich's heart plunged into his stomach. He knew why she had done it. All the times he had broken his promise flashed through his mind.

He went up to the bed she was laying on. Softly he sang:

_Hello, my sweetie, hello, my honey,_

_I know that I love you and it's just sort of funny,_

_The sea is my heaven, the land is my hell,_

_Just think of the stories I'll be able to tell._

The response was the long, stead

_beeeeeeeeeeeep_

of the heart rate monitor.

He sank to his knees and did something he hadn't done in years.

He cried.



A few weeks after the funeral, Ulrich sat out at sea on the dock of his ship.

He once again had the expression of the furrowed brow and the deep look of contemplation. He sat like this often. Seagulls circled overhead. All he could think of right now was what he had lost, and what he could have had if he had kept his promise.

He listened to the seagulls' cry overhead. He sighed and walked over to the medicine cabinet.



A few days later, an abandoned ship drifted into dock. Everyone immediately recognized it as the _U.S.S._ _Pelican_. When they searched it, they found the body of its captain, Ulrich Stern, lying dead with an empty bottle of sleeping pills in his hand.

He had died with a smile on his face.

He was with his lover at last.



A/N: _Sniff-_ I've always wanted to write a sad story like that! Please review!


End file.
